Swing
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: The park is for all ages. RobStar.


**Title:** Swing  
**Author:** DiamondDustPixie  
**Pairing:** Robin and Starfire  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did this stuff would be appearing in the show XD.  
**Summary:** Parks are fun...

"Come on, one more time…"

His voice was carried by the wind, its playful yet serious tone remaining intact as it reached her ears.

"Again?" she muttered softly as her head turned slightly.

Her emerald colored eyes had caught the setting sun. It was time to go, but her heart fooled her into staying once again, for his sake. Her lids fell shut, hiding her eyes as she thought deeply.

"Does he not ever get tired?" she pondered to herself.

"Well?" he asked once again. She could hear the tone of his voice change as he asked. It seemed more worried than before with a mix of uncertainty, and she never liked it when he used that tone of voice. She wanted him to be happy; it was the only thing that kept her smiling through it all. Her lips curved upwards into a smile before they parted to speak, but no words ever came out. Something had distracted her train of thought. It was a very loud squeaking that she was unfamiliar with. She opened her eyes quickly, her curiosity once again taking ahold of her as she scanned the area.

He picked up the noise as well, and simply traced it to its source. His gloved hand pointed toward the end of the park that was once filled with squealing children as they played their afternoon games.

"Swings," he said simply as her eyes followed his pointing finger.

"Oh, these swings are what make that noise; they sound like gurflanelk," she grinned, remembering his explanation of them earlier. "They are a playing device, correct?"

He gave a simple nod of his spiky head and walked closer to her.

"Yeah, kids seem to love them a lot."

Her vision seemed glued on the swing set, and he noticed the look of awe she seemed to have on her face. He placed a careful hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

"Come on," he beckoned as he put his hand back down at his side and began to step away from her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she lifted her feet from the ground.

She floated over to him, awaiting an answer. She didn't receive a response until she saw him grab the side chain of one of the swings. His hand patted the seat.

"I'll push you…"

She furrowed her eyes in confusion at first, but then understood the phrase. With a quick motion, her body floated over to the seat. She sat down on it, her hands instinctively grabbing on to the cold metallic chains on either side of her. She looked back at him for a moment as she crossed her ankles and bit her lip softly.

It was her innocence that drew him in. He knew that much at least. Everything else, though, was all just a horrible jumble within his mind. Nothing seemed to make sense after their previous game. All that seemed to make sense was that he just wanted to stay close to her.

With one hand already holding on to one of the chains, he slid it down till it was close to the base of the seat. His other hand followed the actions of the other, and rested on the other side. He tugged on the seat lightly and then gave it a light push, sending the swing forward. He chuckled softly when he heard her surprised reaction. He waited till the swing came back down to his height and then pushed her back with more force, sending her a bit higher. His nimble legs moved him back before the swing came back to his height, and he pushed it once again, causing her to giggle with excitement.

Her ruby colored hair swayed back and forth after each motion. Some strands blew in her face, but she dared not let go of the swing to fix it. She just waited until he pushed her back up, so that the wind would naturally push it out of her beaming face. It was funny, though; she was so accustomed to flight, but this simple action seemed to be more thrilling than her natural ability.

"Higher!" she shouted as her delicate hands gripped the chains tighter.

He let out a grunt as he fulfilled her request, his hands pushing her until she was as high as the chains would allow. He stepped back, a smirk graving his features as he watched her actions.

She continued laughing, each swing lasting longer then the first. The force of the wind blowing in her face began to lessen, the swing slowing down because of the lack of pushing. Even as it slowed down, she continued her fit of laughter. It too began to die down until she was only giggling to herself. She lowered her head a bit, and began staring at the moving ground beneath her booted feet. Her flowing hair spilt over her shoulders as she did so, and her feet soon began to touch the ground. She swayed them back and forth until her swing came to a full stop. Her head came up, and she found him immediately. His form approached him, and he casually rested his hand on the chain of the swing she sat in.

"That was most enjoyable!" she exclaimed, still remaining in the seat.

"I could tell," he said almost in a daze as he stared.

She was temptation in its truest form, so he stayed with her. He wanted to. His head tilted to the side as he got a better look at her.

"You ready to go?"

She bit her lip, but kept her eyes locked on his the entire time. She lifted her head straight up until she could feel his warm breath on her upper lip. Her lips were next. They brushed up against his, and she felt him lean his head in more as the light brushes became more intimate. His free hand came up and rested at the base toward the back of her neck. His fingers entwined with her hair, and for a brief moment he smiled. She could feel his lips move upwards a bit against her own, but that sensation disappeared as he slowly drew away from her.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he opened his eyes. Her face seemed to glow softly as she parted her lips.

"Now…I am ready to go…"


End file.
